Athyra
Geographical, Societal, Politcal Information Size: Village Area: North Western Ellador Religion: Mielikki, Mystra Population: 8 Government: Democracy Ruler(s): The House of Athyra - Aesc Orodben (Zanip's) family. Founding Riverwood was founded by a group of adventerers: Prestatamore, a reknown woodsman and traveler, Jared Craulnober, a Ranger of Mielikki and DezyPuppy, a dangerous Archmage. These 3 travelled Ellador in the first days after it's discovery by Laura Redblock. After several days, they came across a small forest, with rivers on both it's sides. Here they built a small office building, and from there, the 3 travellers built a peaceful and beutiful town. History After the founding of Riverwood, Prestatamore offically became the leader of Riverwood. The early days of Riverwood were relatively uneventful. The 3 travelers built several homes for themselves, and went on to construct a dock (This would later be used to import and export goods across the rivers) and the Evergreen Inn, which has housed many travelers, while stopping in Riverwood. For several weeks, other factions would move near to Riverwood, including Dresda, Lakewood and Noxus. For many weeks, Riverwood would be attacked by various factions. Every time, the now growing forces of Riverwood would fight back, and ultimitly won every battle. It is said Jared Craulnober once killed 3 vampires at once, with a wooden scimitar. To the suprise of many, Riverwood would never counter-attack a faction. They would always offer them peace after every battle, and once losing many men, the enemy faction usually complied. One noteworthy battle was between Riverwood, it's then bitter enemy Terathia, and the group of bandits who called themselves Winterhold. In a velley near Riverwood, Terathia and Riverwood were ready to do battle, but right before a fight broke out, the Bandits of Winterhold shot at them from the mountains. The two armies put aside there differences, and met the bandits as they charged down the mountain. The forces of Riverwood and Terathia won the day, with only one casualty. Later, Riverwood would end it's once bright alliance, when it turned out Terathia was using black magic (hacks) to defeat their enemies. The fued turned violent when a member of Terathia hit a women in the Evergreen Inn. As he fled Riverwood, the Ranger Jared Craulnober shot him through the shoulder blades from 100 meters away. The men of Terathia were buried, and precious few dare to attack Riverwood. After several weeks of prosper, in early September, Ellador reckoning, Lord_Archangel attacked Riverwood. He and many of his men started destroying Riverwood, and their forces only had a few moments to take cover at the local Inn. Lord_Archangel made the attack for past actions of Prestatamore. While holding out in the Inn, the Mage Dezypuppy communicated with the leaders of Valyria, and begged for aid. The warriors of Valyria, all mortal enemies of Dawnguard, took the attackers by surpise, and both armies took down Dawnguard's finest fighters. One moment that was not soon fogotten was Prestatamore defending his home from one of the attackers. In one fell swoop, Prestatamore beheaded his opponent in a single strike. Aesc Orodben was able to quickly shoot down three of Dawnguard's soldiers before the retreat. Dawnguard would attack several more times, and every time, the forces of Riverwood alone would prevail. In late October, the leader of Riverwood, Prestatamore, stepped down as mayor of Riverwood. The role was filled by Jared Craulnober, one of the 3 initial discoverers of Riverwood. Several weeks later, Riverwood was deserted. The original founders founded a small hamlet in Eastern Ellador. The other members seperated to other towns. The faction Aliay would later come to Riverwood, and set up their town there. However, not for long - Soon after Aliay took Riverwood, Aesc Orodben (Zanip), a long time member of Riverwood, decided to purchase the village from Aliay and make it thrive once more. The House of Orodben started ruling Riverwood. be updated at a later date. Notable Members Jared4242 : Mayor, Ranger Prestatamore: Officer, Retired Mayor DezyPuppy : Officer, Head Mage, Head Alchemist Zanip : Officer, Diplomat. Kaboom693 : Apprentice to DezyPuppy, Mage Maxogr10 : Hunter, Gatherer Heath231 : Hunter, Gatherer Sophia : Hunter, Gatherer Cokroach : Gatherer Torrent1: Miner Skylord_Zim: Blacksmith Zepoleelrelyks51: Enchanter, Undead Guard. El Tongo: Innkeep Category:Factions Category:Ellador